fbandccfandomcom-20200213-history
Fanboy A'Hoy!
Fanboy A'Hoy! is episode 17b of Fanboy and Chum Chum season 1. It's a pirate adventure as Fanboy and Chum Chum bury their own treasure chest, accidently bury their map along with it, and recruit their entire gang of students to help them find the treasure. Plot Fanboy and Chum Chum have transformed the Fanlair roof into a pirate ship, and are ready to hunt for treasure. Dressed in their pirate garb, they raise the sheets, then Chum Chum goes through a report of what should be done. Since they have done all the "piratey" things there are, they announce it's time to find treasure. In the Fanlair, the boys find a treasure chest and empty out its decoy coins and stuff it with real treasure. After a long treasure stock montage, Fanboy announces all that's left is to bury the chest in a secret spot only they will know. This frightens Chum Chum, who fears he'll be captured. Fanboy gets another idea and blindfolds himself and Chum Chum so even they won't know where the treasure is. They go out, and bury the treasure. After burying, Fanboy gets out the map and follows its instructions. The map causes trouble for them and causes them to wind up at random locations, such as slamming into a sign, winding up in a bear cage, and ending up in Oz's bathroom. Chum Chum thinks there's something wrong with the map and Fanboy examines it, revealing it's actually the decoy map used to lead crooks away from the treasure, and the real map is buried along with the treasure in the chest. Chum Chum thinks there's no way to find the treasure now, but Fanboy says there is a way and they're going to dig up the entire town. At the graveyard that night, Fanboy and Chum Chum were about to dig when Yo hears about their treasure and joins them. Chum Chum breaks down and tells her everything that happened earlier, and Yo asks if she'd like to help dig for a share. Fanboy refuses, but Yo says if he does, she'll tell everyone they see about the secret buried treasure, so Fanboy decides to divide the treasure three ways. However, Kyle comes by and joins the treasure hunt as well, leaving Fanboy to divide the treasure four ways. The next day back at the ship, Fanboy has decided to divide the treasure seventeen ways -- with his entire crew of kids and animals who wanted to help dig. After going through a roll call of everyone's pirate names, the gang begins to drive the ship all over town, digging up the street in the process. By the end of the search, the entire town is dug up like a trench, causing cars and buildings to fall into it. Nothing was found, which upsets the crew. Fanboy proceeds to snap them out with an emotional talk about the treasure, describing everything they hope to see in the chest. Lupe then sees a treasure chest right next to the roof slot, which is the treasure chest they were finding. Fanboy realizes it was here the whole time and they buried the decoy treasure, and he lets the crew open the chest. However, what the crew finds in the chest was not what they expected, but a whole chest full of junk and garbage. Although it's just as what Fanboy and Chum Chum imagined and is enjoyable to them, the crew doesn't like it and begin to close in on the boys, presumably tying them up. Not so long later, the boys are on the plank as punishment by their crew, which is the only pirate thing they never did. Fanboy begins thinking they should aim for the sewage geyser so their fall could be broken. They hop off the plank and hit the geyser, commenting on the raw sewage which ends the episode. Transcript Gallery Running Gags *Someone joining Fanboy's pirate crew. *Fanboy and Chum Chum stocking their chest with random things. *Someone saying "arr". *The roof-ship digging up the town. Trivia *Cher has a Texas accent in this episode. *Nancy's last name is revealed to be Pancy. *This episode marks the return of Fankylechum. *Fanboy's right eye is closed for most of the episode when the eye patch is over it. *Lenny does not talk, but he is heard snoring. This is the first episode where he has no lines. *When the group says "ARRRR!", Precious says it, too. In real life, it's impossible for animals to talk. *Originally, after Fanboy says, "Okay, four ways, but that's it!", Lupe was supposed to enter and say, "What's a pirate?" and Fanboy grumbled. This scene was cut for time. *When the camera pans on the disgruntled group, Kyle cracks his knuckles. Duke was supposed to crack his knuckles, but that was changed. *This episode is formally known as "Fanbooty". *It's revealed that Chris Chuggy has a really small brain (maybe that's because he only says 'wah'). *This episode reveals Kyle is very hygienic. *This is the first episode to never show Fanboy and Chum Chum's original outfits. They dress like pirates for the whole episode. *Fanboy is revealed to know Spanish. *"Buenos días, señor" is Spanish for "Good morning, sir". 'Pirate names' The following is a sortable chart of names given to Fanboy, Chum Chum and their pirate crew. Times are approximate. |} Continuity *Second time Fanboy's alarm clock acts as a time card. First being "Cold War". *This is the sixth time Lenny appeared without Boog. *Second time Fanboy's "Grandboy" was mentioned. The first mention was in "I, Fanbot". *Hank appears as a cameo for the tenth time. ("Trading Day", "Fanboy Stinks", "Chimp Chomp Chumps", "Brain Drain", "The Janitor's Apprentice", "Marsha, Marsha, Marsha", "Refill Madness", "Fanboy in the Plastic Bubble") Goofs *The eye not covered by Fanboy's eyepatch is his glass one. How can he see? *During the treasure chest stock montage, Chum Chum isn't wearing his newspaper hat. *How did the treasure become garbage when Fanboy and Chum Chum never chewed on it before digging? Maybe that scene was not shown for time reasons. *Chum Chum flashbacks that he and Fanboy buried the map, but the scene was not shown. It was most likley removed from the montage for time reasons. *As Kyle cracks his knuckles while he's disgruntled, his ears tilt upward, just like in "Wizboy". *How did Fankylechum get a grinding wheel out of nowhere? *At the very end of the episode, when Fanboy and Chum Chum walk the plank, there is no visable ground. The same mistake is evident at the beginning, when we see the Fanlair ship for the first time. Also, it's impossible to have a sewage gyser to be next to your house. *There is a crowd-position error when the crew gets disgruntled. When Chum Chum says "Me thinks the crew be getting restless", Michael and Fankylechum stand next to Kyle. When the camera pans on the crew, Nancy stands next to Kyle. When the camera goes back to Fanboy and Chum Chum, Fankylechum stands next to Kyle again. *At 20:06 when Kyle points out the disgusting treasure, his cape disappears. *While the crew is saying "Yo ho!" while rowing the ship, clearly only Kyle and Yo's voices are heard. *As the roof-ship goes to the street, the crew is seen. As they are digging, they aren't on the ship; only their shovels were seen, impossibly moving with the ship. *When the ship is seen back on the building, much of the crew isn't there anymore. *Isaac Newton discovered gravitational force and the Universal Laws of Motion in science, not figs. *When Chum Chum hosts the sails, he shouldn't have done it because the roof-ship will start drifting away when he did that. *When playing "Marco Polo", only ONE of the persons should be blindfolded, not both. *Chum Chum refers to Mrs. Cram as "Sir" when she is actually a female. *When Fanboy used the decoy map, it was said they should go 35 paces due north, but when they got to the bear cage, they went 40 paces. Later, they go 35 paces to Oz's bathroom, which resolves the error. *Duke disappeared for almost 90% of the whole episode. *Sometimes, the ties on the backs of the red bandanas that Duke, Chuggy, Kyle, Scrivener Elf and Yo wear are sticking out when they should be, but other times they hang down. Allusions *'Spongebob Squarepants' - The moss Fanboy finds on the back of his head that points north is a reference to the episode "Pizza Delivery", where moss that Spongebob found on a rock points toward civilization. Also, Chum Chum's pirate name is Chumbucket, which is also the name of Plankton's nonfunctional restaurant. Michael Johnson's name is The Dancing Dutchman, which is a play on The Flying Dutchman. *'Lady and the Tramp' - Chum Chum and Fanboy re-inact the famous "spaghetti kiss" while they try to get the last candy from its necklace. *'Scooby Doo' - When Fanboy incorrectly states Kyle as Redbeard, this is a reference to Redbeard the pirate. *Lupe's pirate name is based on Blackbeard the pirate. *Duke's pirate name is a spoof on the term "Scurvy Dog". *Cheech's pirate name is a play on One Eyed Jack. *'Finding Nemo' - Precious's name is "Sharkbait", which is also the nickname Gil used for Nemo. *'Muppet Treasure Island' - The Roll Call Sequence is almost mirrored. *'The Pirates! Band Of Misfits' - Lupe as A pirate has got a faux beard, just like The Surprisingly Curvaceous Pirate. *'Peter Pan' - Cher Leader's Pirate name is named after Captain James Hook, the main villain from Peter Pan, In the Title card, Chum Chum's pirate clothes look very similar to Mr. Smee and Fanboy's Pirate clothes also looks very similar to Captain James Hook. Cast *David Hornsby as Fanboy *Nika Futterman as Chum Chum, Nancy *Jamie Kennedy as Kyle, Fankylechum *Dyana Liu as Yo *Josh Duhamel as Oz *Jeff Bennett as Mr. Mufflin, Dollar-nator, Scrivener Elf *Candi Milo as Lupe, Cher, Francine, Mrs. Cram Category:Episodes Category:Season 1